narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
All Seeing Eyes
Its late November with the sun up high and the snow coming down slow. Hearing the snow beneath his feet being compacted from the weight. Dai was out and about quite some ways from his village. Taking a deep breath he feels the cold rush into his mouth, exhaling seeing his breath in the cold. Having his long, spiky hair keeping his head warm but wearing the normal Konoha attire. "The cold always seemed to be nice." That thought runs through his head as he keeps walking outwards in search of animal tracks to bring back food for his family. The cold snowy weather during this time of the year, was Sigma's best friend. The sun still shined, and as it did reflected right off of the plates of his armor. However, it seemed the cold wasn't what was on his mind, it was something else. This something was someone within his village, that he hadn't seen in quite sometime. He hadn't even heard from him, and that was surely odd. Maybe moving to Iwagakure wasn't exactly the best choice. But then again, it needed to be done. Sigma nor his father could bear to hear the earth cry to its core. As the earth cried, Sigma cried as well. Within the distance Sigma could see a man making his way through the snow. In a way he resembled Sigma, right along the spiky hair. With a deeper peek, the attire the man had been wearing was all to familiar. A Konoha-nin indeed it was. Sigma made his way towards the man, his hand high into the air, "Yo!" Glancing over he sees a youthful man somewhat taller than him. Seeing the hand up high he thought it to be a friendly wave. "'Ello." Dai responds. Looking at the armour the man was wearing he figured that he wasn't from Konoha so he was slightly on guard but didn't have a full reason to be on alert. Giving a slight smile he asks a simple question, "If you don't mind me asking, what village are you from?" As the man waved back, a Sigma justified nothing aggressive was going to arose. After the response he was completely assured the situation was basically safe. However, at the asking of his village, Sigma lifted an eyebrow. Pointing to forehead protector, there seemed to be and overlap. "The village hidden in the mountains." Sigma stated as proud as ever. His dazzling smile gleamed with his white teeth awaiting a response. Trying to remember where he had heard of the name. He then came across the few Uchiha whom returned to his village had talked about how some of their friends had traveled there and stayed. "I've never actually seen your villages symbol." Saying that, Dai had continued, "I suppose our villages have done a few trades there and there, don't see you as a threat either so I guess..." Stumbling on his last words he realized he was rambling on and wasn't commenting on anything truly important. "Sorry, I'm not the best with words." Dai held out his hand to make a friendly appearance and to greet himself, "I'm Dai Hibon from the Village Hidden within the Leaves." Sigma was a peaceful young man, and he would do anything to maintain that. As the hand reach out, Sigma threw his own out grabbing ahold of Dai's. "Dai Hibon..." Releasing the hand shake Sigma looked at the scenario presented to him. He was unaware of what to do next, so he had no choice but to be social. "So Dai, what are you doing in weather like these. Around this time you should be in the house, hot coco, underneath the nicest babe you could ever find." Dai just gave a plain look at Sigma eventually finding it as a joke. "Oh." Giving a small but weird/awkward laughter. "Well I find the cold to kinda hit me personally. Its calm and yet at a moments notice it could turn into a ragging blizzard. I'm also out hunting for some fox for their pelts and meat. What are you doin' Mr....." Dai kinda drifts off as the man didn't tell him his name." Scratching his head, Sigma looked into the sky. It was then as the man dragged on the "r", he could pick up on where he left off. "Oh! I didn't tell you my name did I?!" Sigma placed one of his legs behind the other planting his back foot into the ground. "I am..." Reaching to his back, Sigma grabbed for the tool sitting there. It was obvious what it was, and as he pulled it in front of himself, then to the side, he smiled. This tool was the , a heavenly war fan, and his trademark. "The man that falls charm to no woman. No seduction of no human, no curse of any clan. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice!" Looking a little dumbfounded at the way Sigma had introduced himself. He then realized what he had just informed him, the Copy Wheel Eye. Thinking to himself he quickly came to the conclusion that Sigma had the genes of the Uchiha Clan. "Well... that's certainly an interesting name I suppose..." Looking at the gunbai he was holding up high with the chain connected to him. Dai wasn't exactly sure but then it hit him, this man was looking for a place to find a nice woman. "Some ways down the road here is a pretty big bar and motel." Dai points down the road with his thumb while his arm staying to his side. "You want to grab a quick drink?" Sigma looked up into the sky, attempting to get a perception of the time. Taking a deep sigh after placing his gunbai to his back, then his hand on his hip he nodded his head. "What can I lose other than a little time eh? It's not exactly unlimited, but it isn't need observing life." Sigma signalled his hand for the bystander to follow him as well. "Leggo, Dai, person.. " "Alright." Responded Dai. As they start walking down the road, a question pops into Dai's head. "So, what's your heritage? I remember you stating that you were the 'Perverted Copy Eye Wheel'." Wanting to know if he was of Uchiha blood or not he couldn't resist to ask the question. As they made their way through the crying snow, Sigma caught a few flakes and watched as they melted in his hand. It was cold, and Signa knew he was going to have to do something about it. "Oh I know!" He thought, holding his two hands out. In each hand an aura formed, and he held his hands straight out. The aura in his right hand began to form a structure that appeared to be a horse and carriage. His left hand's aura attached onto the structure, giving it color, as the horses began to jump up with life. Jumping onto the carriage, Sigma looked at Dai. "Uchiha, and Senju blood courses through me." Looking at the creations that protruded from Sigma's hands Dai had come to a conclusion that he must of been quite powerful. "I haven't seen that type of... chakra control?" Not being sure what that aura exactly was he guessed the best he could. "But Uchiha and Senju? That's a weird pairing." Throughout history the Uchiha and Senju had quite a deadly feud so knowing Konoha's past with those two certain clans Dai found is somewhat odd. "Call it what you will..." Smacking the horse on the rear with his hand, it lifted on its hind legs and took off instantly. Within a flash, they reached their destination. "I am very much proud of my heritage. Even if I was half Uchiha, or half dog." "One should never be proud of their heritage, instead they should look at the faults and work on those so everyone can be proud of them, even if they don't have the heritage that you have, you need to always try to make it better." He gets of the carriage and opens the door to the bar, having most people greet him and makes his way to the counter. "I'll have a Sake." Telling the bartender as he turns his head to Sigma, "What do you want? First one is on me." Taking a seat, Sigma looked at Dai. "I'm very proud of my heritage, without my makers I wouldn't be here right now." As he offered to pay for the first drink, Sigma held his hand out at him. "I don't think it's wise for me to drink." Sigma got atop of the table looked acrossed the bar, until his eyes met what they liked. Sigma pointed at the badest woman within the place. He smiled at her, and began to deduce her. The entire time while doing this, he pointed at her and yelled out. "See her, she's perfect. White hair, fair skin, nice shape. And look back "there", my Sage!" Sigma laughed a loud. "But I must remember! Sigma of the Uchiha falls charms under no woman. No tutelage of no man. And no curse of no clan!" Sitting back down Sigma chuckled, and held his breath, he knew his introduction was never before done as good. Nothing would compare to what he'd just done, and he was proud of it. Receiving his drink, Dai takes a small sip. "Not much of a drinker? Neither am I, just one or two Sake every now and then." As he finishes his drink a group of about 20 men stand behind the two. Placing the glass back onto the wooden bar he spin around in his chair to look at what seemed to be the leader of the group. Having complete eye contact he started to speak, "Well gentlemen, if you don't mind I must be going now, need to hunt for a bit." He then got up from his chair and started to walk through the group. "Well 'Perverted Copy Eye Wheel' I guess this is a good bye for now... Though before I leave..." Dai stops and turns his head to face Sigma. "You seem to be more of a 'Hyperactive Ninja with a Passion of Women'." Turning back the crowd he starts to walk again. As he gets closer to the group another group gathers around and encircles Dai. The leader of the group had let out a grunting laugh, lifting his face to reveal the many scars on his face. "You think we would just let a 60,000,000 yen prize just walk out? And that's just dead. With another 140,000,000 on top of that if we bring you in alive." The man reaches for his sword on the back which is a skinny one with bandages over the circular blade. Within a moment Dai took of after the leader with a Kunai in his hand, aiming for his lower stomach, an area where it would damage the man but wouldn't kill him. As he was running his eyes were changing, turning to a crimson red with tomoe after tomoe forming, having three which were equally spaced throughout his eye. Within his other hand was the formation of excellent chakra control. Chakra gathering up into one single spot create a spherical formation with power originating from it, striking fear into some of the men around Dai. With a swift hammering motion the sword had easily deflected the kunai and released a large source of chakra from the blade, creating a large sword which would lead to Dai being pierced with the tip of the new formed blade. The blade seemed to be a modified version of Hiramekarei which only had one handle instead of two but the same function and properties. As the chakra was heading his way he lifted his other hand, having the chakra blade clash with Dai's Rasengan, breaking each other with quite the force between the two. The force was strong enough to push each other a foot but Dai used it to his advantage. Flipping in the air, Dai had landed a knee to one of the mans face directly, knocking him out cold. As he landed the strike he went onto the others to immobilize them as a threat. One he did a swift punch to the ribs, cracking the two lower ones. Other man he had elbowed in the face, creating a deep gash into their face with blood slattering outwards. He eventually makes his way back to Sigma with men behind him fallen to the ground, some passed out, others crying to the pain, but not a single one was even close to the point of death. Having a good amount left of the group they backed up, not wanting to be near Dai. "Tsk." With that single noise at lease half of them men flinched, thinking he was going to have another round with them. "I see you're the one who stole the Hiramekarei... Seems you also modified it..." The men started to get their grip back and all withdrew their weapons as they didn't before hand, not fully realizing what Dai was doing to their 'teammates' as his speed was a little to fast for them to fully track and comprehend the damages he had done. The leader was getting into a charging motion as were the rest. "Well... Lets see how you deal with all of us attacking at once!" Dai looked at Sigma, "Sorry for this but would you possibly be willing to help me with this? Don't want to go home with a bruise now." Grinning he turns his body to the leader. Slowly stepping beside Dai, Sigma planted his feet aside of him. The two stood side by side, but Sigma was just slightly taller. His hand was on his hip, and his long crimson hair sat on the shoulder pads of his armor. With his gunbai chain attached to his wrist, he was prepared. "I'm not the type to be ready to battle. But then ready for fighting isn't really the best. I'll help you this once." The two standing side by side, made it appear as if they were long time partners. Holding his two hands straight at tilted angles. Gathering chakra within his palms and creating Rasengan's, one in each hand. "Well now... Let us get going!" He charges at the group, ready to obliterate anyone who touches his spiraling spheres. The leader whom had possessed the legendary sword and lunged it forward, forming chakra figures that represented different kinds of animals. Lions, birds, monkeys, all kinds were now charging at the two as the group of mercenaries start to charge along with the powerful and deadly chakra beasts.